Naruto the next generation chapter 2
CHAPTER TWO- THE FIGHT BEGINS. WRITER: [ the 3 of them jumped backwards about 10m.] HAYATE: [ he performed the horse then the tiger signs.] fire style, fire ball justu. WRITER: [ a huge fire ball was shot at Narato in the tree.] NARATO: huh not bad but however. [ he performed the signs tiger, snake, rat, snake, tiger.] water style, water wall. WRITER: [ Narato was protected by a 40m high water wall surrounding himself. The fireball disappeared as it hit the wall and the water went to the ground like a flood and flowed away.] NARATO: heh not bad their Hayate. HAYATE: you shouldn’t be focusing on me. NARATO: what! WRITER: [ Niko was in the air and tried to punch Narato but Narato caught his punch.] NARATO: you’re going to have to do better than that Niko. NIKO: I didn’t say that’s all I could do. NARATO: huh. WRITER: [ then Niko disappeared and there was a trap on the clone. A paper bomb was the trap and it exploded.] NARATO: ( damn it. It was a shadow clone.) WRITER: [ the explosion disappeared until it was visible again and Narato wasn’t there.] HAYATE: what he’s gone. ANGELA: hmm. NIKO: but he couldn’t have gone too far right but I don’t see him at all though. HAYATE: yeah any ideas Angela. ANGELA: hold on let me think. ( right, no. left no. above, no. behind no.) [ she looked in all those directions in the same order.] ( that only leaves one place left.) Below! HAYATE: what! WRITER: [ Angela pulled up her glove and then punched the ground. The ground then broke to pieces in a radius of 50m in front of her and there was Narato in the cracked ground.] NARATO: ( what she’s even learned super strength and not just medical ninjutsu.) NIKO: ( Angela has improved so much as well.) HAYATE: ( looks as though you’ve improved to, Angela.) ANGELA: looks like I’ve found you, Narato. NARATO: ( ahh she found me damn it. Not just Niko and Hayate have improved but Angela too.) WRITER: [ then Hayate ran towards Narato and tried to punch him but he caught the punch. Next he tried to punch him with his other arm, but Narato blocked it with his other arm.] NARATO: my is that all you can do Hayate? HAYATE: don’t think that this is all I plan on doing. NARATO: what do you mean? NIKO: he means focus More on me. [ he had a shadow clone and the clone gave Niko the rasangan.] ready here I come. [ he ran towards Narato with the rasangan still in his hand and tried to attack Narato with it.] NARATO: ( damn it.) [ when Niko tried to hit him he jumped in the air avoiding it and then the rasangan disappeared.] NIKO: ( yes it worked.) HAYATE: now Angela! NARATO: ( oh crap I forgot about Angela.) ANGELA: right [ she jumped in the air right behind Narato.] NARATO: oh crap I’m vulnerable. ANGELA: yes that’s right! [ she punched Narato in the back and sent him to the ground.] WRITER: [ but before he could land Niko jumped above and use rasangan on him.] NARATO: blaah! ( damn I didn’t expect them to do so good.) [ Narato then got up.] NIKO: how’s that? NARATO: not bad, but. [ he then jumped back. He performed the hand signs rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger.] fire style, phoenix flower jutsu. [ he shot 5 smaller fire balls at Niko with 2 second interval in between.] ANGELA: oh no Niko! [ Angela then performed the hand signs rat, ox, monkey, rabbit.] ninja art, scroll of fire absorption. A huge scroll was summoned in front of Angela and Niko and the fire went inside the scroll becoming absorbed.] NIKO: phew thanks Angela. ANGELA: you fool that doesn’t mean that it’s over. NIKO: huh. NARATO: [ he jumped over the scroll.] here I come Niko. [ he raised his arm like he was about to punch Niko but as he punched Hayate blocked it.] HAYATE: …. [ stares into Narato’s eyes.] NARATO: …. [ stares into Hayate’s eyes.] NIKO: wow I nearly got hit thanks Hayate. HAYATE: hurry up and get him with your rasangan. NARUTO: my, my this fight’s starting to get interesting now isn’t it, Sasuke? SASUKE: heh. HINATA: they are all doing very well to me. SAKURA: well Angela is still doing the best. NARUTO: you’re just saying that because you’re the one who trained her. SAKURA: wait you think that Niko’s doing the best don’t you? NARUTO: yes that’s right. SAKURA: whatever oh please as if you’re right. You’re never right. SASUKE: well it looks like Hayate’s saving both Angela and Niko so it’s Hayate. KAKASHI: I agree. NARUTO + SAKURA: what! Yeah right! NARATO: hmm. [ Narato was pushed back by Hayate and tried to kick him. Hayate ducks. Narato then tried to punch downwards but Hayate caught the punch in between his legs.] damn it! HAYATE: heh. [ the then through Narato with his legs into the tree.] NARATO: not bad Hayate. [ he got back up.] I must say I’m a little impressed with you guys. HAYATE: heh well get ready for this. SASUKE: !!! HAYATE: [ his eyes turned into the sharingan.] chidori. [ he then performed the chidori on his right arm.] KAKASHI: as I though it turns out Sasuke did teach him the chidori. NARATO: ( the chidori. It’s an A levelled jutsu if that hits me I’ll be severely injred.) HAYATE: [ he then raised his right arm and grabbed it.] chidori spear. [ his chidori then extended and pierced through Narato’s left shoulder even though he tried to dodge it. Blood came out of the hole.] NARATO: what. HAYATE: humph. ANGELA: ( wow Hayate really is amazing isn’t he.) NIKO: ( humph, show off.) HAYATE: don’t go thinking that this is the limit of my power. NARATO: ( what just Hayate alone would give me enough truble.) HAYATE: heh get ready. NARATO: ( what could he be planning?) [ he jumped back 10m.] SASUKE: Hayate! HAYATE: what is it father? SASUKE: don’t use that technique. HAYATE: what but father. SASUKE: no it’s too powerful. HAYATE: damn well looks as though today you’re lucky then. NARATO: don’t go thinking that I still haven’t shown my full ability yet. NARUTO: that goes for you to Narato that technique you’re probably thinking about is forbidden. NARATO: yeah as if I’d use the sage mode or Kyuubi’s chakra right now. NIKO: hey focus here. NARATO: hmm HAYATE: what is Niko planning? ANGELA: something stupid I bet. NIKO: heh summoning jutsu, Gamabunta. [ he then summoned a giant toad which was taller than 100m!]